


1.Introduction

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Divergence, Childhood, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Work In Progress, different first meeting, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	1.Introduction

**Introduction **

**1999**

**5:30 PM**

They say all good things have small and humble beginnings.I suppose that's true to an extent.At least for me it is.

For us.

I wouldn't consider myself someone who believes in things like fate or soulmates,but I guess I can make a exception.

Four exceptions to be exact. 


End file.
